


Everthing was perfect

by TenebrisNight



Series: A new beginning [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Everybody Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrisNight/pseuds/TenebrisNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'' Derek said through the tears ''But please let me keep them. Please. They won't bother you. I will move out and find a place for us. You won't have to do anything. Just please let me keep them. Please...''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everthing was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> One month after part one

Derek was happy in his new pack. There was just one problem, he was falling more and more for Stiles. But just because Stiles saved him and give him a place to live and a pack, does not mean that he likes him. As far as he knows Stiles is straight and has no interest in him that way.

 

Tonight is the pack night. Which means the whole pack will be here to discuss and new problems. Most of the pack live in the Stilinski house in the middle of forest but not all. Lydia and Jackson have a place nearby and so does Danny, but they spend most of their time here anyway. Today Derek has to tell them something he was hoping wouldn’t be an issue for at least a little longer.

Everybody was sitting on sofas close to each other. Derek had just sat next to Stiles.''I have to tell you all something. In a couple of days I will go into heat.'' He announced hesitantly. Isaac was first to speak up, ''What do you mean by heat? Are you going to be... You know...''

''Super horny?'' Erica added, with a playful gleam in her eye.

''Um… maybe just a little.'' Derek said, blushing. ''Mostly my scent will be a little different... I will smell a little better to alphas. But other than that it's just like any other day.''

  ''They are going to be drawn here, aren’t they?'' Lydia asked

''Yeah... Especially since I am not claimed. But at least my heat will only last around three days.'' Derek sighed.

Meanwhile, Stiles thought to himself _'Let's face it... you are 23 years old, you have been an alpha since you have been a teenager, but there is no way you will be able to control yourself around Derek if he smells any sweeter... Derek is the same age, but he's been through a lot you can't force him into a relationship.'_  That is why he said ''I will be leaving the house for that time.''

Derek felt like someone had slapped him.  _'Of course Stiles wouldn't spend his heat with me.'_

 ''But it would be better if all of you stayed here with Derek'', he continued.  Everyone agreed. Then Boyd asked Derek ''Why do you go into heat anyway?''

''Um... Mostly for three reasons, to find a mate, for the said mate to claim us and to be bred'' Derek answered while blushing even darker, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the room.

''If an alpha comes and you feel comfortable with him, you can spend your heat with him. OK?'' Stiles said, even if the thought of Derek being with someone else made his claws itch.

Derek didn't want to hear that and he also didn't want to answer but he nodded anyway. Then he said he was tired and went back up to his room.

Lydia asked Stiles ''Why don't you just spent his heat with him? We all know you want to. You want him.''

''Because it's better this way'' Stiles said as he walked outside.

 

The next morning when Derek came downstairs to the kitchen Stiles looked up from his coffee at Derek with red eyes. Derek was confused until he realized that he wasn’t coming in a few days. It was already here.

       Stiles was drinking his coffee when he smelled it, that sweet scent. He looked at Derek and his wolf was yelling at him  _'Claim him. Make him ours. Nobody is allowed to touch him.'_  Instead he stood up and said ‘‘its better that I leave.'' Derek didn’t react as he brushed past him and out the front door.

Scott, who has been minding his own business looked up and asked Derek ''What just happened?''

''He smelled my heat'', came his dejected response.

''You like him don't you?'' Allison asked him while giving him coffee

Derek looked up from his coffee and said ''Of course I like him. He gave me a place to live, a pack...''

''That is not what I meant and you know it.'' Allison said back.

''Yeah... I do... But please don't tell him... Please.'' Derek said as he looked down into his coffee.

''You know that he likes you back... Right?'' Danny said.

''He doesn't. Not the same way.'' Derek said as he left to his room.

The pack didn't like that but decided that for now, they would leave him to his thoughts.

 

It was the third and final day of his heat and luckily there was no trouble up till now. But there was the fact that he imagined that Stiles would come through that door and fuck him. He didn’t dwell on that though since it will never happen.

Meantime the pack was in the kitchen.

''I can't believe that Stiles hasn’t come back yet.'' Erica said, angry.

''Yeah I know. What the hell is he doing anyway?'' Danny said back.

''We have to do something.'' Scott commented.

''I agree. I can't let Derek think that Stiles doesn't love him any longer.'' Allison said.

Jackson said ''It's getting annoying.''

''So... What will we do?'' Isaac asked.

''I have a plan.'' Lydia said with an evil smile.

The plan was that they would go to Stiles and tell him that an alpha came and tried to take Derek with him, they saved him but Derek was hurt in the process. They needed to look like they were in a fight so they went outside and trained. It was already almost dark when they went to Stiles. Just like they thought Stiles went to Derek immediately.

 

Derek was lying in his bed with only boxers on when Stiles came through the door. Eyes ablaze and his wolf scratching under his skin

 When Stiles came into his room Derek scent hit him so hard he couldn't control himself anymore. He would deal with pack lying later.

He launched himself across the room, straddling the other man’s thighs. Derek fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, crushing their mouths together in a desperate needy kiss. Stiles pulled back to remove his shirt while Derek removed his boxers, baring himself to Stiles’s hungry gaze. Stiles wasted no time in latching onto his neck, biting and licking every inch of skin he could find.

Once he was satisfied with his work he flipped Derek over, positioning the man on his hands and knees, lifting his ass into the air. For a moment nothing happened, Derek thought Stiles has changed his mind until he felt hands on his cheeks, spreading him apart. The warm puff of air over his hole sent a shiver through his whole body. He was unable to keep himself from moaning though as Stiles’s tongue made itself known in broad wet stroked. He could feel his tongue pushing past his rim, fingers being added alongside it causing him to collapse forward onto his forearms, only the strong arm wrapping around his torso holding him up.

When Stiles was finished Derek felt slick and open to his gaze, the feeling only lasted a moment though as the sound of a zipper vibrated in his ear, followed by a thump of clothes hitting the far wall. He felt Stiles, warm and blunt, at his hole before the alpha started to push in slowly, head popping past the rim as he continued to move. The stretch burned, even after all the prep, but Derek felt his body open up to the intrusion, taking the man in further and further without protest. Bottoming out, Stiles leaned over him, pressing his chest into the other man’s back before slowly pulling out to the tip and slamming back in.

From there it continued as a slow rhythmic pattern of thrusts, torturing his cock hanging heavy between his thighs. The hand on his stomach repositioning to grasp him firmly, each stroke met with a thrust as the speed picked up. The rhythm started getting sloppy as Derek could feel his balls tightening up, ready for release while Stiles pounded into him at a ruthless rate. It took only a few more strokes and he was coming with a choked off moan, clenching around Stiles cock causing the alpha to come with a roar, buried deep in his ass. They both collapsed in a heap on the bed, Stiles pulling Derek’s back to his chest, arm securing him tightly as the fell into slumber.

When Derek woke up he felt happy, Stiles was still lying next to him. But then he remembered last night Stiles looked more like a wolf, he never said his name, he also didn't claim him. He probably just wanted to have sex, maybe the urges were too much to control. He quietly got out of bed and went to shower.

Stiles woke up when he heard the shower turn on. He looked around the guest room for a moment, trying to remember what he had done. It all slammed back to him though. He had taken Derek without giving him a choice. But Derek didn't fight him... Of course he didn't fight him he was his alpha he was probably too scared. What the hell was the pack thinking? They weren't. That was the problem. He got up from the bed and went to his own room to take a shower.

 

Everybody arrived that morning expecting the house to be happy now that their alpha had finally taken a mate for himself and that he and Derek had worked over their sexual tension. That’s when they noticed a strange pack at the tree line. They took off to the house to warn their alpha of the new arrivals.

Stiles was in the shower when they came through the front door yelling ''Stiles there is another pack here. This time for real.''

Stiles and Derek came downstairs and Derek asked ''What do you mean this time for real.'' Just before Stiles turned a glare on them, eyes shining bloody red as he said with a deep voice ''If any of you lie about one of your pack members being hurt I will make sure that you won't be able to speak for a while for one or another reason.'' They all nodded. Then Derek understood why Stiles came to him. Allison noticed Derek was getting sad and said ''Derek it's not...'' Derek didn't give her a chance to finish he just asked about the new pack ''Do you know why they are here?''

''No, we didn't talk to them.''

''Okay this is what we will do.'' Stiles started. ''We will check who they are and what they want. But there is also a chance that they are here for Derek so someone will stay here with him while we meet the new pack.''

''I will.'' Lydia said. ''Me too.'' Allison added.

''Okay. Everyone else let's go.''

The three of them went upstairs into Derek’s room and laid down with Derek in the middle.

''We are sorry.'' Allison started when they were comfortable. ''We thought that we could help.''

''It's okay.'' Answer Derek.

''It's not okay and you know it.'' Lydia said.

''Look let's just not… okay, it's probably better this way.''

The girls didn't say anything else.

 

 A couple hours later the pack came back but apparently they couldn't find the new pack. So they had no idea why they were here. ''Maybe they are just passing through.'' Lydia said.

''Yeah.'' Answered Stiles but something wasn't right, he thought to himself.

 

And he was right. Soon dead animals were found everywhere and not long after that even people. Two weeks had past and for some reason they still couldn’t find them.

Stiles and Derek didn’t talk about that night and because time spent searching for the rogue pack it was easy to avoid the topic. But lately Derek had been feeling more tired, he doesn't eat much and pack is getting worried.

That is why they confront him when Stiles is out of the house. ''Derek we are taking you to see Dr. Deaton.'' Scott announces. 

''I'm fine, you don't have to worry.'' Derek said while he was lying in his bed.

''No.'' Said Lydia ''Either we take you there and we will also leave so you can talk to him alone if you wish, or we make Stiles take you.''

Derek didn't like either of those options but he said ''Wait downstairs so I can get dressed.''

''I’ll take you there and then I will go home for some new clothes and come back for you, okay?'' Danny said.

''Yeah sure.'' Derek said as they left to the car.

When they pulled up Danny let Derek out of the car before offering him a small smile and driving off. When he went inside Dr. Deaton was waiting for him ''Come with me. The pack told me what was going on but I’d like to run some tests to be sure.''

Derek sat on a metal table while Deaton ran his tests.

Then he said ''Just as I thought.''

''What's wrong?’’ Derek asked.

'' Don't worry, nothing is wrong with you. You’re just pregnant.''

''I'm what?'' Derek yelled. ''I can't be pregnant. This can't be happening.''

''Breathe, Derek. Just breathe. That much stress isn't good for the cubs.'' At those words, Derek calmed down. He can't harm the cubs. ''Do you want me to call Stiles?'' Deaton asked.

''No.'' Derek said quickly. ''You don't have to. I will... I’ll tell him.''

''Okay. As you wish.'' Deaton said.

''Thank you.'' Derek said as he was leaving.

 

Derek completely forgot about the other pack as he took off into the woods without waiting for Danny. When he was in the middle of the woods he found something to sit down on let the panic take over his mind.  _'What will I do? What will Stiles do when he finds out? I want to keep them. Maybe Stiles will let me keep them if we leave him alone. Or I could always just leave then I could keep them even though I would lose the pack...'_  Derek was deep in his thoughts when someone grabs him from behind.

 

At the same time, Danny was at Deaton's when he found out that Derek had already left. So he called the pack. ''He left. Derek left before I got there. He went into the woods!''

''Calm down!'' Jackson yelled. ''What did Deaton say?''

''He said that Derek would be fine but he didn't tell me what was wrong with him because it's not for him to say or something like that.''

''Ugh, still with that bullshit.'' Erica said.

''But he was also not happy when he heard that Derek went alone into the woods. He actually looked a little worried.'' Danny said back.

''Shit we need to find him.'' Lydia said.

''You need to find who?'' Stiles asked as he came through the door.

''That’s Stiles, isn’t it. He found out we lost Derek.'' Said Danny over the phone.

''You lost Derek! How could you lose Derek.'' Stiles was getting pissed.

''You know that Derek wasn’t feeling well… so Danny took him to see Deaton but he didn’t wait for Danny to pick him back up like we agreed but ran off into the forest instead. '' Lydia explained.

''Let’s go find him. Danny where are you right now?'' Asked Stiles.

''I’m behind Deaton clinic in the forest.'' Answer Danny.

''Okay we will come to you. '' Stiles said as he left the house.

 

Derek had trouble breathing with the guys hand firmly on his neck. ''Look what we have here, a live Nuri. You know, I never had a pleasure of meeting one of you. But here you are and luckily you are also knocked up. '' Derek froze, how does he know that? ''Yeah you said some of the things you were thinking out loud. So this is what you are going to do. You will howl so that your pack will come for you. Let’s find out what you mean to your precious alpha. Or I will cut open your stomach. Your choice.'' Said the man as he put his other hand on Derek’s stomach.

Stiles and the pack were in the forest when the heard a howl from Derek. They immediately went that direction. When they got there they saw the rogue pack, there were about 14 betas and in front of them stood the man who had his claws on Derek’s neck and stomach.

''Look at that'' Laughed the man. ''They actually came for you.''

''What do you want?'' Stiles asked letting his alpha merge into his appearance.

''What do I want? Let’s see… Oh I know I want to kill you, take your territory and then I will also take your precious Nuri from you. The only thing I don’t know is what I will do with the cubs he is currently carrying. Maybe I will kill them or use them so that this guy will obey me.'' Said the man with an evil smile as he gripped Derek’s neck harder.

Stiles and the pack gasped, cubs, what does he mean by that? “What are you talking about?” Stiles growled

''It’s actually really simple, the boy I have in my arms right now is pregnant. ''

Stiles froze _'is he serious he thought to himself, the man wasn’t lying_.' ''Derek?'' He said in a whisper. Derek just whimpered as he closed his eyes.

Stiles was getting more and more pissed as was his wolf. _'Our mate. He has our mate. We need to save him. We need to save our cubs.'_

 _'Of course Stiles would be mad at him. Who wouldn’t be? I mean I actually got pregnant from a one-night stand and like that wasn’t bad enough I got capture by another pack.'_  Derek thought even he sensed Stiles’s anger.

As soon as a roar escaped from Stiles the fight begun. The rogues had more numbers but Stiles’s pack had more skills and experience. Everyone was hurt but in the end, the only one that was left was the man holding Derek. He was pissed, they were supposed to win this fight. ''Since I can’t have this territory and this Nuri, you won’t have him either.'' The man yelled and raise his hand to slash Derek’s throat. Derek took that chance to hit him with his elbow, he was hurt a little when the man’s other hand cut his arm while he was protecting his stomach but escaped long enough so that Stiles could pounce and slash the man’s throat.

 

Everything was over. But then Derek fell on his knees and started crying.

''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'' Derek said through the tears ''But please let me keep them. Please. They won't bother you. I will move out and find a place for us. You won't have to do anything. Just please let me keep them. Please...''

Stiles stood there shocked. 'What was going on?' He thought to himself. 'What does he mean by sorry and let me keep them...' He finally snaps out of it when Derek said that he doesn't have to do anything. Stiles went on his knees in front of Derek. ''Wait... Just wait a moment. What do you mean by that?'' Derek was still crying but looked at him confused. ''Derek I want these cubs you are carrying. Which by the way I still can't believe that is really happening... Derek, I love you. I want to be with you and I want to raise these cubs with you. I want us to be a family.''

Derek didn't believe that he could really stay with Stiles. ''Really? You... Want this?''

''Of course I want this.'' Stiles said just before he kissed Derek softly.

''I love you too.'' Derek mumbled between the kisses. Stiles just smiled and continued kissing him.

 

Stiles took Derek’s hand in his and lead him back to the house. When he got to the house he said to the pack. ''Okay all of you take a shower as fast as possible take some of your clothes and leave the house till morning.''

Derek looked at Stiles ''Why do they have to leave?''

''Well I think we will all feel better if they are not here while I claim you for mine. '' Stiles said with a grin on his face.

''Yeah we will leave.'' They all said. ''Just give us half an hour.''

Derek blushed while Stiles lead him to his privet bathroom in his bedroom. They took their clothes off and got into the shower together. Stiles was kissing him softly while washing him. Then he took him to the bed and continued with the kisses, deepening them while Derek moaned. Then the pack started to whine while yelling ''It hasn’t been half an hour yet.'' Derek blushed but Stiles just laughed and yelled back ''Might as well get used to it.''

After that, the only thing they could hear was the slam of the front door. Stiles wasn’t rushing while he made love to Derek. He was sweet and gentle but it was like it’s his only mission was to get Derek to lose his mind. And it was working because the only thing Derek could do was lay there and moan while Stiles took him apart. Stiles back against the headboard, letting Derek sink down onto his lap, whispering “I love you” and “I got you” into his chest. The pace picked up slowly, working them both towards release. With one final thrust, Stiles bit deep into the junction of Derek’s neck, claiming him forever. They exchanged a breathy “I love you” before getting ready for round two.

When stiles woke up in the morning he noticed the warm breath on his neck and that Derek was very close to his chest. He also noticed that the pack was downstairs making coffee and breakfast. Derek woke up slowly. Stiles said in a quiet voice ''Good morning.''

Derek looked up to Stiles and with a smile and replied ''Good morning to you too.''

 _'Yeah, everything was perfect.'_  Stiles thought before leaning in for a morning make out session.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by SolitarianKnight :D


End file.
